


untitled destiel

by LoveLikeDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, not sure what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLikeDestiel/pseuds/LoveLikeDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up to a surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled destiel

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not what you think. I'm new and this is sort of a preview i guess. Feedback is encouraged, just please be gentle. I hope you enjoy it :)

Castiel slowly woke up. He tried to move his harms, but felt that they were being held in place by something. As he became more conscious, he felt pain shoot all through his body. What happened? He though to himself. His eyes adjusted to the dim lighting only to notice the outline of a person standing in the corner. He let out a moan, feeling pain with every slight movement.  
"You finally awake?" The person said before steeping into the dim lighting to show himself.

"Dean?" Castiel croaked, "I thought you were dead."

"Not quite yet." He said, his eyes flashing black for a moment before they went back to green.


End file.
